


Murder Of the Black Roses

by altairstars



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: WARNING; RATED 13+ (MILD CURSING, OMEGAVERSE, CUDDLING UWU)The new girl group, Black Rose, along with their entertainment's CEO, was murdered at the same day... will the detectives Exodus solve the case?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	Murder Of the Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehighpriestess_125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighpriestess_125/gifts).



> Guys, I am very sorry for all grammatical mistakes, and this work is dedicated to @anastasia_anya_howard, she has helped me during the process of writing this, and had given me the support I need while drafting for this work. all the artists' names are borrowed, I do not own them. I thank you for reading, and please continue support EXO, as well as Kris, Tao, and Lu Han's individual works. This fic is inspired by "Lotto", "Monster", and "The Eve", all by EXO

Murder of the Black Roses

Description;

  * Main detectives: Kris(A), Sehun(A)
  * Evidence forensics
    * Baekhyun (O)
    * Xiumin(B)
    * Kyungsoo(O)
  * Body forensics
    * Tao(A)
    * Lay(B)
    * Suho(O)
  * Cybercrime
    * Chen(O)
    * Chanyeol(A)
    * Kai(A)
  * Foreign Language and symbols:
    * Luhan(O)



Shipping:

  * Krisho
  * Chanbaek
  * Taochen
  * Xiulay
  * Kaisoo
  * Hunhan



First Case: Black Roses

Six Weeks Ago;

_A missing case was reported on the 21st of December 2019. The missing ones were ‘Black Rose’ , a rookie girl group that just debuted. The main suspects are;_

  * _V.I ; a club owner_


  * CJH; V.I’s friend 



  
  


Current time

The cold morning started the day at the 1st of February. The detectives gathered at the meeting room, wondering why they are assembled early in the morning, except Kris and Suho. “We have got a clue from the missing girl’s case, and as you see here, yesterday’s news told us that the girls were found dead inside the secret room of the nightclub, Moonlight. Another dead body was found separately in the other nightclub, Silver Star, it’s the entertainment’s boss. I and Suho have visited the place, V.I is on the run. I have the rough mapping for the nightclub itself, you guys can start the work, and contact me if you need help.” Yifan’s speech dismissed them. While all of them are walking out, Kai wanted to talk to Kris. 

“What is it?”

“The old advertising for the nightclub has a link, I got it from Sehun’s friend, and it was redirected to a video containing various symbols and the girls are there too.”

“Good work Jongin. Ask Luhan to crack the symbol. It might give us more clue to V.I’s whereabouts, or the killing motives.” 

“Okay, I’ll send it right away.”

Luhan was already in his workroom, or Sehun loves to call it an alien spaceship. Suddenly Kai barged into the older’s room and handed him a small USB. “Please decipher this alien language Luhan-哥哥. I think it will reveal much about the killing motives.” Kai said. “Alien language you say? 好 _,_ I’ll try my best.” Luhan answered. ‘ _What the hell is this alien language Kai is talking about?’_ Luhan thought, because no language is alien to him. Luhan slowly inserted the small USB drive, and the only thing appeared there were pictures of symbols. ‘ _Oh, no wonder Kai said it’s alien…’_

After a while, Sehun came into the alien spaceship, bringing two cups of coffee along with him. “Coffee, deer?” Sehun asked. “Since you made it… okay then.” the smaller replied. Sehun scooted closer to Luhan, puts the coffee down, and gave Luhan a small peck on the temple.

“What’s that language? And why are you taking notes?” 

“Oh… nothing. I think I am familiar with this language. I learnt it back in school, it’s just simple scouts language.”

“Simple? Bleh. What the hell is simple in this language? Boxes, V shaped shits and L with a dot in the middle?”

“You’ll see.”

Luhan deciphered intricate symbols within seconds, and the delicate handwriting guided the pen, as it stain the paper beautifully. 

“Whoa… so that’s the meaning?”

“Yes, my dear sceptical Sehun, how blind can you be?”

“Uhm… you’re the symbol master here, and I’m not… okay, sorry Lulu.”

“I’m just joking you little dimwit! I mean no harm!” 

“A-oh. Ohorat, let’s get back to work.”

In Luhan’s notebook, it was written;

  * _Black Rose(?) (isn’t that the new Chateau entertainment girl group?)_


  * I’ll give you a hidden thrill. (oh god such a monster...)


  * Love Shot ( he shoots people with his charm? Or is it something else?)


  * Twisted love (did his girlfriend cheat on him?)


  * Blackened heart (wtf??)


  * The night sky is filled with silver star. (His other nightclub franchise, Silver Star?)



After Sehun seen this, he came up with a conclusion. “So… Lulu, _if_ I’m correct, Chateau Entertainment had this large debt to V.I, and even last month V.I filed a lawsuit against Chateau, saying that he will disband or do something that will harm Black Rose, which set fire on SNS, he felt betrayed, He wrote blackened heart, someone murdered the woman-Chateau’s boss at the nightclub Silver Star, and, we presume that V.I killed the woman-Moon In-young because she had a humongous amount o’ debt, kind of like… 1.000.000 dollars for Black Rose’s debut last year, and it has not been paid since then.” Sehun explained it thoroughly to Luhan. “That pretty much makes sense...” The omega replied. “Let’s inform Yifan-哥哥. ” Luhan added while taking his notebook, and went to Yifan’s office with Sehun. The taller knocked three times, which was replied with a loud ‘come in’ from the bigger room. “Found something?” Yifan asked, still seated on the leather chair, with Junmyeon on his lap. “Yes.” they both react in unison. Sehun explained all his hypothesis while Yifan and Junmyeon listened carefully. “All right. Let’s investigate the crime scene.”

Yifan came out of his office and assembled everyone (again), at the meeting room. 

“Guys, Listen up! I’m going to divide you into two teams to investigate the crime scene. The first following people will go to Silver Star, the rest goes to Moonlight.

The ones going to Silver Star;

  1. Chanyeol 
  2. Baekhyun
  3. Xiumin (Team Leader)
  4. Lay
  5. Kai
  6. Kyungsoo



The rest who follows me to Moonlight are;

  1. Sehun 
  2. Luhan
  3. Tao
  4. Chen
  5. Suho, and me. (Kris: team Leader)



You have any questions? If not, let’s go straight away! EXODUS… ”

“WE ARE ONE!!!”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin and Lay are on the same car, Chanyeol’s Mercedes. Meanwhile Kai and Kyungsoo are going with the taller’s car, a BMW M4. They zoomed on the streets, and went in to the crime scene. The guys who went to Moonlight parted ways into their own cars, Sehun and Luhan rides the taller’s Audi, Tao and Chen blasted with Tao’s Lambo, Yifan and Junmyeon strolls down with the Alpha’s Mercedes C63 black series. (All are based on real cars that they have currently.)

Silver Star

The police is still guarding, yellow tapes sprawled everywhere, but they were allowed to get in. Kyungsoo was holding his poker face, while his mate, Kai, showed a genuinely disgusted face. The 6 splits up on teams of two, and started the evidence collecting.

Xiumin and Lay;

Xiumin and Lay headed straight to the dead body, and found a strangle mark on her neck. “Hey Min, isn’t it weird that the wound is not really under her chin. The wound is in the middle of her neck.” Yixing stated. “Yeah… about that… the girl seems to be in my height if she wears her high heels… Xing, can you try to reenact the scene? Strangle me with something, don’t choke me tho...” Xiumin stated. Yixing tried to do it the same way as the killer, and it fitted the scene perfectly. “The killer must’ve been my height… wait, what’s V.I’s official height again?” Yixing asked. “177 cm… the same as your height Xing, and the girl is strangely the same as my height… HOLY SHIT XING! I THINK V.I REALLY KILLED THIS GIRL!!! OH MY GOD!!!” Xiumin shouted. “Yep, I’m convinced that he is the killer. I’ll try to contact the others okay, you can calm down Min.” Yixing stated.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol;

Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to V.I’s personal room, and saw some interesting stuff to be examined. Chanyeol went to V.I’s PC and saw the image password. “ Yah Baekhyun. What’s different in this room if you compare it to the image here?” Chanyeol asked a little help. “Let me see… oh the lamp on the corner of the desk, the photo frame beside it, and the lovely little teapot on the other edge of the desk.” Baekhyun, who had a talent for visualizing rooms answered Chanyeol’s cry for help easily. They clicked the images, and got past the PC’s security. What they saw after it was random, to the point where they gave up expecting on what’s inside. 

“No way… ” Baekhyun’s breath hitched at what he saw.

“What the fuck man?” Chanyeol did not even guard his mouth anymore.

A sex tape was still paused from the last activity before this, and waiting for the owner to resume the video. It was another man, not V.I. “Oh wait… I think I know his face… JJY, the famous actor that had his riches everywhere, but out of all places, why this place?” Baekhyun gasped. They resumed the video. They saw another man came in from the door, who was identified as CJH, who only had a centimeter difference with V.I, started to choke the woman who was just raped. “We’ll piece this together.” said Chanyeol, while snapping pictures for evidence.

Kai and Kyungsoo;

They both went to the hall, and strangely, Kyungsoo has a feeling to check under the high tables, and found a hidden camera underneath the small, rounded tables. “Jongin-ah, look what I’ve found!” Kyungsoo yelped. Jongin, whose body is on the other end of the hall ran to his smaller mate, and asked “What have you found now, Soo?”

“Hidden slash secret cameras. Try to look for them on the other tables too, I think every table has one.”

“Your wish is my command, Soo” said Jongin obediently, then checking the tables that he can reach. 18 hidden cameras were found under only 9 tables, each has two. They continued to search all 21 tables, and found 42 small, yet promising evidence. They all were sent Luhan’s clues, and Kyungsoo gasped. “I-is this what they m-mean by ‘ _I’ll give you a hidden thrill’_?” Kyungsoo’s breath stunned and his mouth stuttered, while Jongin scrunched his face on disgust on the founding. “Indeed both are hidden, but, what for? Hidden thrill? Let’s rendezvous with the rest of the group, Soo. ” Said the taller

Later with the group…

KJI: “Okay… let’s start with Yixing and Minseok here… What have you guys found?”

ZYX: “The girl was around MinMin’s height, but with her high heels on, and the killer could be around my height because of the strangle wound. The wound itself was located on her neck’s midsection, and only people up to my height and V.I’s can choke her like that. If the killer were taller, the wound would be located just under her chin.”

KJI: “So… you’re telling us that the killer is definitely V.I?”

PBH: “Wait! Don’t jump to conclusions so fast! Me and Chan had just found a sex tape hidden in the PC, and the one who suffocated her was CJH, not V.I! It was reasonable that V.I could’ve been the killer, but CJH’s height only had a one centimeter difference to V.I’s height, he and another man, JJH, was beating up the girl badly, and choked her at the end of the video.” 

KJI: “Me and Soo actually had found something interesting too… tell them Soo.”

KKS: “Remember when Luhan-哥哥 sent us the symbol’s meaning? I think one of them tells that: ‘ _I’ll give you a hidden thrill’_ right? Me and Nini found hidden cameras placed under the main hall’s table, the one where most parties were hosted in this particular club. We have found 42 hidden cameras, and we assume the meaning of the symbol was not meant for us, but it was something who recorded the video would say when he installed this, hoping to get more entertainment from watching people drunk and then have sex on the floor. ”

KJI: “Okay guys, let’s all evaluate what’s in these hidden cameras, and hopefully we can get more clues from this. Let’s inform Yifan on the way back.”

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile at Moonlight… 

Yifan and Junmyeon:

They headed where the girls were found yesterday, the secret room. It has been a day and the dead bodies began to emit a displeasing smell. While Junmyeon went closer to the corpses, Yifan just leans on the doorframe, not wanting to puke in the crime scene. “I think they were killed yesterday at approximately 13.00-15.00 pm.” said the omega, who majored body forensics at the national college. The alpha was silent, taking notes and snaps to some details, not even giving any response to the omega. “Their a rookie girl group that just debuted last year… how can they be related to these jumbles of tangled threads? Is this some kind of revenge? Would you look at that, traces of sex reeks inside this room...” said Junmyeon, who was still monolouging on his own. “Fanfan?” 

“O-ah yes, I also think that this is the way V.I lure the Chateau Entertainment’s boss to the designated meeting place, and then kill her mercilessly.”

“But this girl… by the identity given she is called Go Myunhae, she has a drink beside her that is only half drank, and she is an omega. She weirdly has no wound on her skin… ”

“Was she possibly poisoned or drugged?”

“That was what I’ve been thinking, I’ll take some samples here, and then I’ll go see the results on the lab with Tao and Xing. The other members are Min YeonHwa, who was beaten up badly, and a stab wound on her [ Solar Plexus ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celiac_plexus), Kim Jeong-Ah, whose skull cracked and probably got hit by a baseball bat, and Ahn Heemi, who was shot directly on her head. Ya Wu Yifan you coward, come here!”

“I hate the smell Junnie… I don’t want to puke here… ”

“Okay fine, but promise me you will eat chicken after this, okay?”

“Absolutely, my lovely guardian :). Let’s regroup with the others.”

Tao and Chen:

They both went to the CCTV room, and looked for the footage where Suho is seen. Tao suddenly called Suho. 

“Yoboseyo Suho-omma, at what time you think the murder occured?”

“I think it’s between 1 pm to 3 pm, judging from the skin discoloration and the blood clotting, I think it’s between that time. By the way, I think Kim Jeong-Ah was hit by a baseball bat.”

“Thank you Omma.”

“Anything for my lovely child… :)” (Suho was Tao’s senior in the body forensic major at the National College.)

Tao then closed the call, and directed Chen to rewind it at that specific time. “AH WAEEEE!!” Chen screamed, nearly falling back to his butt if Tao hadn't caught him. “为什么?” Tao asked. The taller then looked at the screen, and he saw the victim, Kim Jeong-ah, being beaten up by several people and one of them uses a baseball bat. Jongdae had been physically abused before he met Tao, so it's like rewinding his own sets of trauma of being beaten up.

Suho’s prediction by far was correct. 

They then saw Go Myunhae was handed a mysterious drink, and the last murder, at 3 pm, Ahn Heemi, was shot after she had sex with various number of people. “Is this ‘ _Love Shot’_? From Luhan’s symbol reading?” Tao said. Chen, who was still petrified, did not answer. “It’s okay Jongdae-ya… I’ll protect you if something similar happens, I will never let you go, ever… 没关系, 亲爱的 (It’s okay, love), 괜찮아, 여보 (same meaning)” said Tao reassuring the still-petrified Chen. The shorter cried silently and clutched the taller’s shirt, while the taller ran his fingers to the omega’s spine, soothing the latter by the movement. After Chen recovered from his tears, he took all the evidence to his USB. Tao followed the shorter outside the room, to the hall where the others are waiting. 

Sehun and Luhan

They went to the symbol’s place, right at the VIP room. It has been unlocked, and Luhan suddenly got riled up. “What is it Han?” Sehun asked. “The police only took the weirdest things here, it actually held up more clue than i can imagine!” said the shorter. Luhan then pulled out his notes, taking more, and more, the writings on the wall. 

_Lulu’s Alien Notebook;_

  * _I just hit the lotto_


  * Obsession 


  * I love ‘banging’ them


  * T.O and G.R had repented their sins 2 years ago… am I the only one?


  * Why was I left to die alone?


  * V.I.P, 01-00-15-32-6 (is it an address?) (this one was found at the sticky notes)



“Hunnie, it think that there’s an address, here… ” Luhan handed Sehun the possible address.

“ V.I.P… I think this acronym does not stand for ‘very important person’ , but ‘V.I Place’? Or V.I Palace? But the coordinates are missing a number… what is it?” Sehun concluded.

“V.I… Ah! Roman numerals! Hunnie, it’s 6!” Luhan said.

“You’re right Han, and these coordinates leads us somewhere, to a house, or maybe a safehouse, so he did not get caught and he hands the sticky notes to someone, because if he sent text messages, it would be easily tracked by Chanyeol, Kai, and Chen. But with this, possibly not.” Said Sehun.

“Okay, let’s inform the others!”

After grouping…

WYF: “So, what do we got here?”

HZT: “We found the CCTV recording from yesterday, and Omma’s prediction was correct, tht Kim Jeong-Ah was hit by a baseball bat.(The members tend to call Suho omma because if Kris was the dad, and the leader, Suho is the mom, and the omega has no problem being called by that name.)”

KJD: “I have all the recording here, including from the other rooms in my USB, I think it will come in handy soon.”

OSH: “Me and Luhan found more symbols in the VIP room, and found a sticky note there, it leads to a certain location. I believe it is a safehouse, because it was written V.I.P, the acronym can mean ‘V.I’s Palace’ ”

WYF: “Okay, Suho took a sample of the drink, so Tao, please work together with Suho and Yixing to solve the mystery drink. I’ll explain the rest back in the office.”

3.pm, 24 hour since the last murder was convicted. They all returned back to the office, and discussed it together in the meeting room. “So, the ones who go to the coordinates are 

  1. Baekhyun
  2. Chanyeol
  3. Sehun
  4. Luhan
  5. Kai
  6. Kyungsoo



The rest stays here, either helping the body forensic team of help solve the mystery. Are we clear?” said their leader, Yifan. 

“Yes!”

The six hurriedly went to their cars, Sehun with his audi, Kai with his BMW, but Chanyeol borrowed Baekhyun’s Audi so it would go faster. When they arrived at the designated coordinates, the only thing that they can see is an abandoned house, no cars and no CCTVs. The front porch was empty, no shoes, or even chairs, only a doormat. Strangely, the door wasn't locked. Luhan looked down, and the doormat contains the same codes from before. He reads it, and it was written; ‘ _V.I’s Palace.’_ “This is the right place.” Luhan said. The others were already in, suddenly, two bodyguards charged and attacked them. Kai hit one of them on the face, and made the bodyguard kneel, and signaled Kyungsoo to choke the bodyguard. Chanyeol holds the other bodyguard, even though he was yanking Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun high kicked the bodyguard, then punched him until his nose bled heavily. Luhan was tugging Sehun’s shirt, it made Sehun stay on his foot while the others finish them off. The two men passed out, and the six proceeded to enter the living room. Three man, clad in black and wearing a black mask, stood up from the couch. “Who are you?” asked the first man. “How do you know this place?” the second man followed. “V.I’s Palace, isn’t it?” Luhan asked. “How do you know?” the third man asked Luhan back. 

Meanwhile at the Police’s lab;

“啊, 屁话! ( A Pihua!/Ah Shit!) Jongdae! Don’t scare me like that!” Tao cursed, and focused back to his work. The omega knew it wouldn’t harm the evidence, so he took the chance. The other four just giggled, noticing how cute Tao looks when he’s shocked. Then Junmyeon found something. “Guys… bad news… the one in this drink is white champagne, and Arsenic.” “Oh, that’s really bad news… how much was given?” Yixing asked. “About 1/12 of the drink I guess, because it’s pretty obvious here… and it smells like garlic.” Said Junmyeon, after pulling out the test tube. Tao sniffed it, his nose was pretty far(10 cm)from the tube, but the smell fumed to his lugs already. “啊, 屁话~ it smells really bad omma~” the younger whined, while closing his nose at displeasure. Yixing then goes back to his job, seeing the video Jongdae got from Moonlight. All of the people in the room are men, Alphas and Betas. The girl’s secondary gender are 3 betas and an omega, but Go Myunhae didn’t seem to have her heat at the moment. Nevertheless, it still seemed weird to Yixing. All these men, in total he counted there’s around 20 people, based on the different clothing. All of them wears a black mask, except three, who he presumed to be V.I, CJH, and JJH, they wore golden classic venetian masquerade, and spends the most time inside the room. “Xiumin-ya, bring me my eye mask please, my eyes hurt after staring at this for 2 hours straight. Tao, can you continue watching that tape?” Yixing commanded. “Ya! Am I your slave Zhang Yixing?” Xiumin protested, but still brings it to Lay.

“I’ll Shoomin you or I’ll bring you to to Jurajil park after this!” 

“What? 우라질(Urajil/Dammit)?”

“侏罗纪! (Zhuluoji)”

“Oh! Jurassic Park! You should’ve said it clearer!”

There goes the little quarrel of Xiumin and Yixing, the calmest bunch in this Detective unit. Lay and Xiumin then excused himself to the resting corner, where they can play games and have 12 bean bags in that particular corner. Lay has his pastel purple colored beanbag, while Xiumin brings his pale blue bean bag and placed it beside Yixing’s. Lay pasted the mask on his eye, and Min started to massage his shoulders. “Thanks a lot Min, We’ll go to Jurassic Park together then :)” Said the latter before falling asleep. Xiumin then placed himself quietly on Lay’s lap, and slept together for 2 hours.

At V.I’s Palace

“We are detectives, Victor Im, Jung Jae-young and Choi Jong-hoon. We are no ordinary people.” Said Sehun boldly. Victor, or V.I, pointed a gun to Sehun, and said “Don’t you dare call the police you useless piece of shit!” “But we _are_ the police sir. You cannot escape.” Said Chanyeol, as he held three handcuffs. V.I pulled the trigger, but before he can see it, Baekhyun, who studied martial arts directed the gun to V.I’s thighs, and made the madman shoot himself. “Ha! I may be an omega, but I was trained like an alpha. Now who’s the useless piece of shit here?” Baekhyun mocked. Chanyeol restrained the three culprits, and every one of them is on a different car, so that they cannot communicate. The three were alphas, but their smell is not dominant. They went back to the office, and handed them to the officer there. “I’ll give you all we have currently, and we’ll bring more if needed.” Said Kai to one of the police officers; Taemin. “Gotcha bro! We’ll make sure to interrogate to the fullest as well!” said Taemin, who’s very close to Kai. The six headed to basement level 4, where the rest of Exodus resides. 

OSH: “Guys! We’ve caught V.I, Choi Jong-hoon and Jung Joon-young!”

WYF: “Shh! Don't talk too loud Sehun… the unicorn(Lay) and his ice prince (Xiumin) is sleeping… ”

OSH: “Sorry hyung… ”

HZT: “Ya Sehun, we found something important too, follow me to the lab.”

At the lab…

OSH: “What is it?”

HZT: “Something that smells like garlic… can you guess?”

OSH: “Arsenic” 

HZT: “对. Another evidence to accuse them, don’t you think?”

WYF: “Nice work Tao, now we all can go home and rest. Don’t think about tomorrow, you all worked hard today.”

It’s now 6pm, and all the detectives scattered to their own homes. Yifan had told them to not come early tomorrow, so they can relax or dance ‘till midnight.

  
  
  



End file.
